hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Winter
Winter (зима Zima) is the first image song for the character Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= 深き雲よ 染めるокно (アクノー) 絶えし光よ 過ぎる悪夢 覆うшарф　(シャールフ) 僕は動き出す До свидания　(ダスウィダーニャ) 今は未だ… Не понимаю　(ニーパニマーユー) До свидания 闇の彼方へ… 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ 謡い給え！ Oре не море, выпьешь до дна. (ゴーレ　ニェ　モーレ　ウィビエシュ　ダ　ドゥナー) 吹雪く最中 蝕むлуна　(ルナー) 怯えだす風 晒す本能 叫ぶВорона　(ワローナー) 僕は動き出す…！ До свидания この先は… Не понимаю До свидания 振り払う情動 根源の善悪を観究ように 変えてゆく！故に、 深い世界へ… До свидания 今は未だ… Не понимаю До свидания 闇の彼方へ… 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ いざ！謡え… Прощайте (プラッシャイチェ) いつか見る快晴まで Прощайте 夜と向き合って 感情の混雑を整うように Прощайте 強く謡い給え！ |-| Romaji= Fukaki kumo yo Someru Окно (okyuo) Taeshi hikari yo Yogiru akumu Oou Шарф (sharufu) Boku wa ugoki dasu До свидания (Da svidaniya) Ima wa mada… Не понимаю (Ny panimayu) До свидания (Da svidaniya) Yami no kanata e… Saizen no seijaku e izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Utai tamae! Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна (Gore ne more, vipesh da dna) Fubuku sanaka Mushibamu лyна (luna) Obiedasu kaze Sarasu hon'nou Sakebu ворона (varona) Boku wa ugoki dasu…! До свидания (Da svidaniya) Kono saki Wa… Не понимаю (Ny panimayu) До свидания (Da svidaniya) Furiharau joudou Kongen no zen’aku wo mikiwamu you ni Kaeteyuku! Yue ni fukai sekai e… До свидания (Da svidaniya) Ima wa mada… Не понимаю (Ny panimayu) До свидания (Da svidaniya) Yami no kanata e… Saizen no seijaku e izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Iza! Utae… Прощайте (Prashaîte) Itsuka miru kaisei made Прощайте (Prashaîte) Yoru to mukiatte Kanjou no konzatsu wo totonou you ni Прощайте (Prashaîte) Tsuyoku utai tamae! |-| English= Thick clouds Cover my Окно Window Cutting off the light A fleeting nightmare Covered with a Шарф Scarf I begin to move… До свидания Goodbye Even now, Не понимаю I do not understand До свидания To what lies beyond the darkness… As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blossoms! Please sing! Гoре не море, выпьешь до днаGrief is not the sea, you can drink to the bottom The height of the blizzard Puts splotches on the лyнаMoon Frightened of the wind My instinct, awakened By the calling of the ворона Crow I begin to move…! До свидания From here on Не понимаю До свидания Shaking off my emotions To see through the origins of good and evil I am changing! And so I sing to the world… До свидания Even now Не понимаю До свидания To what lies beyond the darkness As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blooms! Now! Sing… ПрощайтеFarewell Until the day I can see clear skies Прощайте Facing the darkness So I can collect my confused thoughts Прощайте Please sing strongly! |-| Russian=Густые облака Обложка моей Окно Отключение света Мимолетный кошмар Покрытые Шарф Я начинаю двигаться ... До свидания Даже сейчас, Не понимаю До свидания Чтобы то, что лежит за пределами темноты ... Как будто призывая к полной тишине, Цветок расцветает! Пожалуйста, пой! Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна Высота метель Кладет пятна на лyна Напуганные ветра Мой инстинкт, разбуженный По призвание ворона Я начинаю двигаться ...! До свидания С этого момента Не понимаю До свидания Стряхнув мои эмоции Чтобы увидеть через происхождение добра и зла Я меняюсь! И поэтому Я пою в мире ... До свидания Даже сейчас Не понимаю До свидания Чтобы то, что лежит за пределами темноты Как будто призывая к полной тишине, Цветок расцветает! Сейчас! Петь ... Прощайте До того дня, я вижу ясное небо Прощайте Лицом к темноте Так что я могу собрать мой растерянный мысли Прощайте Пожалуйста, петь сильно! Album This song was released on January 20, 2010, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.7- Russia, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Pechka ~Light My Heart~. This song is also the thirteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music